


Breaking Point.

by ethansnestor



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gen, Get Together, Sub Ethan Nestor, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethansnestor/pseuds/ethansnestor
Summary: After filming a punishment video with your best friend, Ethan Nestor, you notice he starts to act flustered around you more and more each day. You make it a personal mission to get to the bottom of your friend's sudden strange behaviour.
Relationships: Crankgameplays/You, Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	Breaking Point.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a smut fic. I hope it's to your standards! 
> 
> Gender-neutral pronouns so everyone can enjoy it!
> 
> This is 100% a work of fiction! Nothing I write reflects on the real Ethan and this is just for fun. 
> 
> Big thank you to Cinnamon (my best friend and proofreader) for putting up with me as a wrote this <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -Peach

_Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock. _

The heart-shaped clock that sat on your desk next to your monitor ticked away, almost mocking you, counting the hours you had spent trying to finish an edit on the latest collab you had filmed with your best friend and roommate, Ethan. The video itself was hilarious, but it was also a bit of a dumpster fire if you had just thrown an entire gas station into it. 

The collab only happened because you and Ethan had lost a bet with Mark with the rules set that the winner would get to choose any topic for the two losers to do a video on. Mark, being the masochist he is, chose for you two to go through a “Most Common Kinks” list and personally rate them on a scale of 1 through 10. 1 being “Ew. I hate this.” And 10 being “Wow, entering Boner Zone” as Mark eloquently put it. While this would have been a hilarious video to film for Unus Annus, you weren’t used to being on the receiving end of the barrage of explicits. 

It made for good content. The atmosphere was lighthearted and silly, making it easier for you to not feel so awkward talking about kinks with your best friend. Ethan and you had fantastic on-camera chemistry which meant you could easily bounce jokes off of one another. Fans regularly pointed out that it seemed like you two functioned with the same brain. 

“Alright, Ethan! The next topic is domination or submission.” You spoke in a mock game show host voice, pretending to hold a microphone in front of Ethan. 

You paused the video to lean back in your chair, stretching your arms above your head. You back let out a series of concerning pops as you stretched. 

“Christ…” you muttered to yourself while you scooted closer to your desk. Time to get back to editing.

Ethan’s head snapped towards you as you spoke. For the first time in the video, he seemed embarrassed by what you read to him. 

“Could we maybe skip this one?” Ethan asked as he gently wrapped his hand around your wrist. You raised an eyebrow and let out a lighthearted scoff.

“What, you’ll rate foot fetishes and piss kinks but won’t say whether or not you’re a dom or sub? Kinda sus’, Eef.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll answer the question,” Ethan whined and dropped your wrist. He pouted in your direction, obviously trying to guilt-trip you, ”I would rate domming at about… Maybe a 5.5?” 

“And subbing?”

“M-Maybe a…” Ethan trailed off as he played with the hem of his Unus Annus t-shirt. His cheeks and ears were dusted with a pinkish flush. You couldn’t help but wonder why this question was causing Ethan to seem so shy. 

“Maybe a what, Ethan? Be a good boy and answer the question~” You teased as you gently nudged his side with your elbow. 

“A ten!” Ethan choked out as his hands flew up to cover his face in embarrassment. 

Your finger slammed down on the pause bar again. You were taken aback by Ethan’s reaction to your teasing. You two joked around like that all the time, so why all of a sudden was Ethan blushing and fidgeting at a few simple words? 

Before you could dwell more on the thought, your concentration was snapped by your phone vibrating against the desk.

Speak of the devil.

 **BIG MAN EEF:** _hey [y/n]! Need any help with editing the video? I’m finished @ Mark’s & I’m almost home!_

**YOU:** _Any help would def be appreciated. Kind of feel like my head is about to explode!!!_

**BIG MAN EEF reacted “❤️ ” to your message**

**BIG MAN EEF:** _your saviour is on the way_

You smiled down at your phone before placing it back onto the desk. Of course, Ethan was just joking around when he called himself your saviour, but you truly felt like sometimes Ethan was your saviour. His support is what pushed you to start your career on Youtube. He helped you build your own little legacy and with every bump in the road, Ethan was there for you. 

You sighed quietly to yourself as you rubbed your eye with the palm of your hand. A sad attempt to rid yourself of the sleep deprivation that trickled down throughout your body. All because of this stupid video. 

Oh right, _the video._ You grumbled low in your throat as your attention turned back to the screen. You had paused on Ethan with his hands covering his face, but you could still clearly see his ears which were a shade of pink that would put Barbie to shame. You stared long and hard at the still. It quickly dawned on you that there was a possibility that Ethan was blushing like that because of what you just said. 

“Does he… _like_ being called a good boy?” You rubbed your chin thoughtfully like you were posing for a Renaissance painting. You were almost positive that you had heard other people call Ethan a good boy and he didn’t have the same kind of reaction. Perhaps it was merely situational. Ethan had just confessed to your 1.2 million subscribers (and presumably his 1.5 million) that he was a submissive, so it would make sense for him to be embarrassed. But what if it went beyond that? 

What if Ethan was acting the way he was because it was you-

“Knock, knock~ Your saviour has arrived!” Ethan singsonged as he pushed the door open with his foot. He was balancing two coffee cups in one hand and the other had a brown paper bag which you could guess was your favourite dessert from the coffee shop you two frequented. Ethan placed your drink and the bag in front of you before he plopped down in his chair.

“So, how far have you gotten?”

You motioned toward the screen with your free hand as you took a sip of your drink. Ethan’s eyes slowly glanced over from you to the computer. He stared intently for a split second before a look of realization washed over Ethan’s face.

“O-Oh, that’s um-“

“No need to be embarrassed, Ethan.” You smirked from behind your cup, glancing at him from the corner of your eye. 

“Me? Embarrassed? Ha, don’t make me laugh.” Ethan said as he slipped his headphones on, nervous dancing in his voice,” I should start with the editing now. If you want you could send me the clips you’re working on and I’ll finish them.”

“I got this half, Eef. I’ll send you what I haven’t done.”

Ethan began to protest, but before he could finish you had slipped on your headphones. You turned back towards your monitor and furrowed your eyebrows. Ethan was definitely acting strange. It was evident that he did not want you to finish watching those clips which honestly made you want to watch them even more. There was an itch building inside you that was desperate to be scratched. You had always had a playful, teasing relationship with Ethan but this was different. It went beyond that. It felt almost like **carnal desire.**

Like Adam and Eve, but Ethan was your forbidden fruit.

You smirked to yourself at the thought. Was Ethan forbidden? You did _love_ teasing Ethan. Perhaps it went beyond that. Ethan’s cheeks always seemed to turn such a cute shade of pink whenever you made playful jabs at him. 

You could see Ethan glancing at you every few minutes from the corner of your eye. It was obvious he was trying to gauge your reaction to the video playing on your screen. You tapped your fingers slowly against your hardwood desk, Ethan’s eyes followed to your fingers. You turned your head towards him in a knowing matter, but before you could make eye contact with Ethan, his head snapped forward. 

You couldn’t just outright ask Ethan if you teasing him got him hot and bothered, so you decided you would make a plan to get him to confess. 

The plan was simple:  
Get Ethan to his breaking point.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

A few days of your plan had gone by quite smoothly. Some perfectly timed winks, a handful of innuendos there, and a couple slaps on the ass when you would pass each other. These were things you two did often so nothing seemed to change. Ethan would get flustered and then choke out a retort, but you could never get farther than that. You realized quickly that you were going to have to pull out the big guns if you wanted Ethan to fess up.

Opportunity struck when you noticed Ethan laying on the couch whilst doing something on his phone. You quietly tiptoed over to the side of the couch before plopping down on him, your knees on either side of him.

“Ough- Hey there, [y/n]. Whatcha’ doin’?” Ethan raised an eyebrow as he placed his phone down on the coffee table beside the couch.

“Just having a seat.” 

“On me?”

“What can I say… You make a comfy seat.”

Suddenly an idea popped into your head. You made it look like you were reaching for something behind Ethan and as you leaned over, you gently rocked your hips like you were trying to gain leverage. A strangled sound left Ethan's lips as his hands flew up to your hips to steady your movement. 

“W-What are you doing?” 

“I’m not doing anything.”

You moved your hips again, slower this time. With purpose. Ethan’s fingers dug into your side. You placed your left hand on top of his, your right planted firmly next to the side of his head. 

“Don’t start something you don’t want to finish, [Y/n]...” Ethan muttered, looking away so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with you. You could already feel that Ethan was hard underneath you. You used your left hand to turn his face towards you and looked deeply into Ethan’s eyes. 

“I know exactly what I’m doing. Do you want me to keep going?” 

Ethan nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip. You slowly began to rock your hips against him at a steady pace. A whiny moan escaped from Ethan’s lips, which clearly took him by surprise. His hand flew up to cover his mouth. It stayed there for a moment which muffled all the sounds Ethan made as you two moved against each other. That definitely needed to stop. 

“Don’t,” You mumbled as you grabbed Ethan’s wrists and pinned his arms against the couch above his head.

“...Don’t?”

“You sound pretty when you whine underneath me, Ethan. Don’t muffle yourself.” You ground down hard on Ethan as you spoke which caused him to let out a choked moan. 

“How do you feel? Talk to me, Ethan.”

“I feel so f-fucking good, [Y/n].”

Ethan bucked his hips which caused you to teeter forward. You released your grip on Ethan’s wrist to thread your fingers through his hair. You carefully grabbed a fist full of it and tugged back, exposing Ethan’s neck. You smirked as Ethan let out a soft hiss. A primal instinct in you told you to bite him, but you decided that would be for another day. You could feel goosebumps rise on his skin as you brushed your lips against the sensitive spot on his neck. The moans that slipped from Ethan as you left a trail of hickeys and spit down his neck almost sounded like music to you. It was almost like Ethan was an instrument and depending on where you touched him, he made different sounds with various pitches. 

“A-Ah fuck- I don’t think I’m going to last much longer with you doing that.” 

Ethan’s hands found their way up the back of your shirt, his fingernails gently scratching designs of his desire into your back. The pain felt good. It helped keep you grounded. You couldn’t help but get caught up in the euphoria of Ethan moaning under you and the feeling of you two pressed together. But you had an end goal and had to stay focused on Ethan. 

“Yeah?” You muttered against Ethan’s neck, gently dragging your teeth down the length of his neck. This causes Ethan’s hips to falter in rhythm. You could tell from the way his breathing changed that Ethan was getting closer by the minute. He blindly thrusts up at you as he searched for that sweet spot.

“I want you to cum for me, Ethan.” You whispered into his ear as you snaked your hand between your bodies. You pressed the heel of your palm against the tent in Ethan’s sweatpants as he rocked up against you. This added pressure was enough to push Ethan over the edge. A chorus of whined profanities sang their way out from the depths of Ethan’s throat as he dug his fingernails into your back. His legs had wrapped around you as a snake would around its prey, holding you tight against him as he rode out his high. 

Ethan dropped his head against the back of the couch and looked up at you as his chest heaved. Tenderly, you pushed the hair that stuck to Ethan’s forehead away. 

“Holy fuck,” Ethan laughed as he rubbed his eyes,” That… was insane? I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in a while.” 

You laughed and shook your head at Ethan. As Ethan propped himself up on his elbows, you leaned back and balanced yourself on the backs of your heels. 

“I really like you, [Y/N]. I, uh, hope this isn’t just a one-time thing.” 

“Definitely not, Ethan. I’ve been trying all week to get you to confess to me. I thought I was making it pretty obvious I liked you.” 

“Wow, I’m a fucking idiot!” Ethan laughed,” I thought you were being a bit more touchy than usual but I didn’t bother to read into it…So you’re saying we could have been doing this all week?!”

You leaned down and gently pressed your lips against Ethan’s before pulling him back by his hair.

“The night’s still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> And just like that, it's over! This took me around 2 weeks to write :D Would love feedback & suggestions for further fics. I look forward to hearing from you all!! 
> 
> What was your fave part?? hehe :0)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> -Peach


End file.
